bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Marucho Marukura
(Chouji), also known as , is a character in the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Character He is a wealthy, generous boy. He is the brain of the Brawlers, a real walking encyclopedia. He loves to play Bakugan and work on strategies. He used to be extremely obedient to his parents out of fear, but that changed when he joined the Brawlers. He now has no regrets for the past, realizing that he only wanted to make his parents happy. Marucho has a butler named Kato. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers His Guardian Bakugan is Aquos Preyas, which he obtains when Preyas crashes his house party which was thrown after he moved into Dan's town. Preyas was sent to the Doom Dimension in Marucho's battle with Klaus Von Hertzon which made Marucho want Preyas back so much that when Klaus opened up his portal Marucho followed him. Later Klaus shows up with Preyas Dan and Runo find a way to get Preyas back by using the ability Pure Light. Preyas evolved into a two-sided Bakugan called Angelo and Diablo by coughing them up. Unlike the other Bakugan however, Preyas multiplies when he evolves, so Marucho got to keep the old Preyas. He multiplied into Angelo/Diablo Preyas. Preyas also has a move called "Change of Attribute" with which he can take advantage of the opponent’s gate card. When Marucho was being tested by Frosch he had to fight an old version of himself, the one who always listened to his parents. This sickened him but he was able to accept his past and how it made him who he is today and passes the test. When he brawled against Dan with Preyas and Angelo/Diablo Preyas he was ranked seventh. Preyas Angelo/Diablo are not in New Vestroia. When he was in Vestroia he fought Aquos-Ventus hybrids Taygen and Hairadee alongside Shun. He originally just fought Taygen but then they teamed up when they realized that they were both able to use both Aquos and Ventus. He then defeated them by using a Diagonal Relationship with Ventus and Haos with Angelo and Skyress, and then a Pyrus and Darkus with Preyas and Diablo, defeating them. He later brawled against the Taygen once again alongside the JJ Dolls Jenny and Jewels and defeated it. He is shorter, smaller, and younger than the rest of the brawlers. Marucho's battle style revolves around his mind using it to predict and outthink his opponent. He enjoys watching cooking shows with Preyas and thinks Preyas is quite funny even though nobody else does. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Marucho returns in New Vestroia following Dan and Drago into the new world. When the Vexos attack first against Dan and Mira, he stands back and observes the new way of battling. Marucho later goes to the Resistance headquarters and gains new clothes. By episode 4, Marucho is disappointed with himself, as he is part of the Resistance, yet doesn't have an Aquos Bakugan (Either Mira, Baron, and Ace weren't able to catch one or lost the ones they had) (in the English version they say they don't have any Pyrus Bakugan). Marucho decides to leave for a bit so that he can look for one. While walking through a jungle, he is caught in a trap set up by a Bakugan called Elfin, who resembles Sailor Moon. Elfin gives him some food while she explains about how she knew Preyas before he got captured. Marucho than decides that they should team up, but Elfin wants Marucho to prove himself that he's really the "right partner" for her. Suddenly, Mylene comes in and tries to steal what's left of the Aquos Bakugan (the Wontu), so Elfin and Marucho team up to fight her. With Elfin's rather interesting abilities and attribute change, Marucho was winning until Mylene pulls out her trap Bakugan. Marucho manages to pull himself together for one last attack before he passes out. Shun saves him from losing and losing Elfin. Elfin reveals that she received training from Preyas and has decided to become his Guardian Bakugan. In episode 9, Elfin transforms in order to chase off some guards, as well as when they are outside of Alpha City, talking to the freed Bakugan. In episode 10 and 11, Marucho and Elfin challenge Shadow, who was blocking the portal under Prince Hydron's commands. He manages to defeat Shadow, much to Shadow's embarrassment and Mylene's annoyance. However, Marucho is defeated by Volt when the team is split a part, and disappears, like Ace. He is then freed by Mira and Spectra and manages to escape Beta City with the others. While in Gamma City Marucho battles alongside Shun against Mylene and Shadow and he and Shun win. Marucho's purpose for battling at Gamma City is so Dan and Ace could go to destroy the third Dimension Controller. He helps Dan along with Mira to defeat Spectra, but they just narrowly beat the new Helios MK2 with their combined powers. After the Resistance comes back to Earth Marucho allows everyone to stay in his house and puts up a shield so the Vexos won't be able to track them as long as the stay in the house. Later on he comes back to fight Shadow and Hydron with Preyas and Elfin, and although he wins, Elfin still loses the Aquos Energy. In episode 40, he and Ace face Shadow Prove and Lync Volcan. They lose due to the Trap Field and the Darkus Energy is taken. After Keith joins the Resistance he and Marucho start working on Battle Gear for Drago in episodes 45 and 46. After some testing in Bakugan Interspace with the prototype, they manage to succeed in creating it. In episode 52, after he, Preyas, and Elfin fight the Alternative, Akwimos becomes his Guardian Bakugan. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders He is the most intelligent of the brawlers and has a new outfit in Gundalian Invaders. His new Guardian Bakugan will be Akwimos,Preyas, and Minx Elfin. After Ren gave him a new Phantom Data, Marucho created Bakugan Interspace which allowed all brawlers around the world to battle each other. In episode 1, he was revealed to have finally released Bakugan Interspace to the entire world. He is ranked #3 on the Interspace rankings. He gave Jake his first Bakugan, which is a digital copy of Coredem, the Subterra Bakugan that arrived in Bakugan Interspace when it received the "Unknown Data." In episode 2, Marucho did not last long in the battle against Sid and Lena. Akwimos ended up showing a weakness to Phosphos's venom. Marucho was able to help Drago by nullifying Sid's gate card. So Dan did most of the battle. After Fabia's battle against Jesse, Ren runs away without admitting that the Gundalians are the ones that attacked the Neathians, and Marucho is the only one that believes that Ren is innocent. In episode 7, he faced Ren with his new battle gear, Gigarth. He won and realized that Ren was lying the whole time. In episode 8, Marucho battles Sid and a Ventus brawler named Casey with Jake using their new talking bakugans. Bakugan Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Aquos Preyas (First Guardian-Shown in episode, turned into a statue in episode 1 of NV, brought back in episode 26 of NV)) ** Aquos Angelo/Diablo Preyas (Second/third Guardian-Shown in episode) * Aquos Siege (Released Episode 52) * Aquos Stinglash (Sent to the Doom Demension) * Aquos Limulus (Shown in episode) * Aquos Juggernoid (Shown in episode) * Aquos Terrorclaw (Shown in episode ) * Aquos Robotallion (Shown in episode 2) Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia *Aquos Preyas(First Guardian-Reunited with in episode 26) *Aquos Elfin (Fourth Guardian) **Aquos Minx Elfin (Fourth Guardian-Evolved in episode 27) *Aquos Akwimos (Fifth Guardian-Digital Clone obtained in episode 52) *Aquos Tripod Epsilon (Bakugan Trap) *Aquos Wontu Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders *Aquos Minx Elfin (Fourth Guardian-will return later in the series) *Aquos Zapix Elfin (Evolved Guardian) *Aquos Akwimos (Fifth Guardian-Digital Clone-Replaced with real Akwimos in episode 8) *Aquos Akwimos (Sixth Guardian-Received from Fabia in episode 8) *Gigarth (Battle Gear) *Haos Aranaut (Possibly Given To Fabia-Digital Clone) *Subterra Coredem (Given to Jake-Digital Clone) *Ventus Buz Hornix (Taken from Casey) Bakugan Dimensions *Aquos Wilda (Guardian) *Aquos Hades *Aquos Cyborg Helios *Aquos Lumagrowl *Aquos Foxbat *Aquos Neo Dragonoid Illusionary Marucho * Aquos Frosch * Aquos Warius * Aquos Siege Trivia * Marucho is not the best runner, as shown in New Vestroia episode 9. * Marucho is also a bit of a klutz. * The dot on his head is possibly a birthmark * Marucho is one of the youngest Bakugan players known. * In New Vestroia he's considered to be the second youngest in the Resistance, the youngest being Baron. * Marucho is the only character who has three Guardians both under his ownership, as Shun only has Ingram after Storm Skyress decided to stay in New Vestroia, Drago being Dan's only Guardian, and all of the other characters being absent from the events of one other season. * All of Marucho's current Guardian Bakugan have powers of more than one attribute. The only exception is Akwimos because of him being a digital clone. * Marucho believes the Trap Bakugan can't talk because they have their own form of communication. * He develops a strong friendship with Ren before he learns that he lied to them the whole time. * In the 7th Gundalian Invaders episode, Marucho preformed very good against Ren. * Jake often calls him little Maruch. * It is currently unknown if Marucho gave Fabia the digital clone of Aranaut since in preview of episode 10 of GI, there are two Aranauts. Gallery Original File:Marucho.png|Marucho File:Marucho.JPG|Marucho and Preyas File:Marucho_&_Preyas.JPG|Marucho and Preyas New Vestroia File:Marucho Marukura.jpg|Marucho in New Vestroia File:008.PNG|Marucho and Elfin File:Elfin_Marucho.jpg|Elfin and Marucho File:Minx_Elfin_Marucho.jpg| Gundalian Invaders File:Screen_shot_2010-03-01_at_11.31.29_PM.png|Marucho in Gundalian Invaders File:Rdmj.jpg|Dan, Marucho, Shun, Ren and Jake File:Akwimos_Marucho.jpg| Others File:BA157_AB_SM_maruchothrow_F.jpg se01_ep03.jpg BK_BUS2_Marucho.jpg|IM Icon File:Marucho BD.JPG|Marucho in Bakugan Dimensions File:Marucho_BD_Site.JPG File:Marucho_Maintenence.JPG Team25.jpg File:Gi_marucho_akwimos_1280x1050.jpeg|Marucho and Akwimos at Bakugan.com marucho-bgi.png|IM Icon Battles Category:Characters Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Great Articles Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:The Top Ten Category:Humans Category:NPC